1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording yellow ink suitable for recording an image by ejecting an ink according to an inkjet recording method. Further, it relates to an inkjet recording ink set and an inkjet recording method each using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an inkjet recording ink, a water-based ink, an oil-based ink, or a solid (fusion type) ink is used.
A dye used in the inkjet recording inkjet is typically required to have the following properties: good solubility with respect to a solvent such as water; good hue; fastness with respect to light, heat and activated gas in the atmosphere (for example, oxidizing gas such as NOx or ozone, as well as SOx and so on); excellent resistance to water or chemicals; good fixing property with respect to an image-receiving material, and resultantly less bleeding; excellent storage stability in an ink; and high color purity.
It is especially important that the dye has fastness with respect to light, moisture, and heat. In consideration of properties of the material for recording, for example, it is desired that when an image is recorded on an ink-receiving layer containing white inorganic porous particles, the recorded image has fastness with respect to oxidizing gas such as ozone in the atmosphere.
Generally, when a color image is recorded using colors such as yellow, magenta and cyan, an image with an excellent coloration is obtained by regulating a color balance at the time of recording. However, if the degrees of fading of the respective colors different from each other under the same environmental conditions with the lapse of time after recording, imbalance in color gradually arises with the lapse of time, which leads to a seriously deteriorated color tone of an entire image.
With respect to fastness of the color, as an ink that allows recording of an image having fastness, an ink composition having fastness with respect to light, heat, moisture and activated gas in the atmosphere has been disclosed (see, for example, JP-A-No. 2007-197491).
Further, an ink composition containing a colorant including a particular yellow dye, a glycol ether having an HLB value of 5.4 to 8.0, and a solvent has been disclosed (see, for example, JP-A-No. 2007-302810). In this related art, it is described that when the above-mentioned yellow ink composition is used in an ink set that is composed of the yellow ink composition and ink compositions other than the yellow ink composition in combination, a uniform color mixing and resultantly a fine coloration without color unevenness can be achieved, and the coloration state can be maintained over a long period of time.
However, in the aforementioned previous ink compositions, because the yellow dye is especially excellent in fastness compared to cyan dye or magenta dye, sometimes color imbalance in the image tends to occur with the lapse of time after recording, and the color tone of the image at the time of recording cannot be stably maintained for a long time.
Further, in previous ink compositions containing a yellow dye and a glycol ether, many dyes that exhibit a low fastness at an initial stage fade, and change in density at an initial stage is large. Further, a change of hue owing to fading is so remarkable that an image of a desired color tone cannot be stably maintained.